Les six médaillons des éléments
by Miss Vivi
Summary: Cossover HP/Zelda. Durent l'ete Harry fait des reves etranges, il decouvre que Voldemort cherche a reunir les medaillons des elements pour reveiller six sage et avoir le plein pouvoir. En cour de reecriture
1. Chapitre 1

Salut, voila une nouvelle fic. C'est un Crossover entre Harry Potter bien sur et plusieurs Zelda.

Et pour les fautes il faut remercier DooMbY, qui a bien voulu corriger mes fautes et devenir ma(comme je lui est dis) correctrice attirer.

Jasper que vous allez aimer cette fic.

Alors bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre -I-

Rêve étrange

-HAHAHAHAHA!!!

Un rire glacial rompit le silence de l'endroit où se déroulait une scène tragique. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers celui qui avait émit ce son morbide, dénudé de toute pitié

- Alors, c'est ça qu'est devenu le grand Héros du temps? dit **Ganondorf **en riant diaboliquement.

-Le Héros du Temps t'a vaincu une fois, il pourra te vaincre une autre fois ! répliqua Zelda avec courage.

-Ça c'est ce que vous croyez, princesse, répondit l'être maléfique en se jetant sur elle sans prévenir.

-NON, ZELDA!!! Hurla Link, désespéré, en voyant Ganondorf tuer la princesse du royaume d'un coup d'épée.

Lentement, il commença à pleuvoir sur les ruines d' Hyrule. À l'endroit où se trouvait autrefois le magnifique château se rassemblait plusieurs guerriers, représentants de différents peuples. Le fameux héro du Temps Link, les six sages du Temple, le vil et démoniaque Ganondorf, des Zora, des Gorons, des Kokiri et un jeune garçon en faisaient partis.

-Alors, Link, c'est comme ça que l'on protège sa princesse? demanda alors Ganondorf, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

-Ganondorf! Tu me paieras ça, je te le jure! Tu me paiera ça, répéta inlassablement le Héro du Temps.

-Pathétique…

-AAAAAAAAAAH!

En larmes, Link fonça sur Ganondorf. À ce moment précis, la pluie redoubla d'intensité et le combat final commença. Les deux guerriers se battaient avec tant d'acharnement que les deux ennemis perdaient chacun un peu plus de force à chaque instant. Ganondorf fini par baisser sa garde. Le détail n'échappa aucunement à Link, qui en profita immédiatement pour lui enfoncer son épée dans la hanche droite. Sous l'emprise de la rage et de la douleur, Ganondorf abattit son arme en un geste rapide et mesuré sur Link et le toucha à l'épaule. Après dix minutes de combat, le guerrier eût finalement raison de l'ennemi. Esquivant habilement la botte (1) lancée par l'être démoniaque, Link réussit à planter son épée dans le cœur de Ganondorf, mettant ainsi fin aux jours de terreur qu'il avait inspiré.

-Bravo, Link! Maintenant la vie reprendra son cour normal, dit alors Rauru avec une teinte de tristesse dans la voix.

-Oui. Pour vous oui, mais pas pour moi, répliqua Link avec un sanglot non caché.

-Papa, de quoi tu parles? demanda soudainement le jeune garçon, craignant comprendre le sens des paroles de son père.

-Princesse Ruto…prenez soins de Sano, dit Link, ignorant son fils et en regardant ladite princesse.

-Oui Link, répondit-elle simplement, en pleur. Je le ferai.

-Papa de quoi tu parles? demanda encore le petit garçon en secouant les vêtements de son père, les yeux plein de larme.

Link ignora les paroles de son fils et entra dans le Temple du Temps, où trônait le socle de l'Épée Maître. Il retira son épée et son bouclier, planta rageusement l'épée maître dans son socle et mis le bouclier des Héros devant. Il se redressa lentement, le cœur serré, et parla à son fils.

-On se reverra à ta mort Sano. Murmura-t-il au petit garçon avant de tomber sur le sol.

-PAPA!!! cria Sano, se précipitent sur le corps inerte de son père.

Rauru s'approcha et se pencha à son tour. Il prit le poul de Link.

-Il est mort.

L'annonce se perdit dans le silence ambiant. La nouvelle pénétra dans tous les cœurs comme un coup de couteau. Figés, les personnes présentes sentirent les larmes envahir. Navi, la fée de Link, s'agita près du corps de son protégé. Sa voix cassa le silence.

-Non! Il ne peut pas être mort, il ne peut pas!

Les pleurs de la fée se joignirent à celle de l'enfant maintenant orphelin.

-Malheureusement, il est mort Navi, répondit la voix de l'un des mages.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir, tout le monde se réunit pour mettre en terre le corps du Héros du temps, Link et la princesse Zelda avaient tant fait pour leur monde qu'on leur devaient bien un grand hommage. Tout le monde pleurait leur mort. Et lorsque les pots sortirent de leur tombe, Rauru pris la parole.

-Mes chers amis. Aujourd'hui nous vivons tous une grosse perte, mais pour éviter que cela ne se reproduise nous briserons les six médaillons des éléments en deux et nous les cacherons. Les sage tomberons tous dans un profond sommeille pour ce si ne ce reproduise jamais. Dit' il.

-Si cela peux nous éviter sa, faisons le. Dit le sage hibou, Kaepora Gaedora.

À Peine cela fut dit que chaque sage brisa leur médaillon qu'il fur emporter vers leur temple respectif………

* * *

Voila se que Signifie le numero dans la fic:

(1) terme d'escrime signifiant une attaque.

Jasper que vous avez aimer le premier chapiter


	2. Chapitre 2

Le deusieme chapitre corriger par la meme personne que le premier alors j'ai pas besoin de vous le dire.

Merci pour les review de:

angel-blue

Bin apar elle y a personne qui a mis des review. Ma esseyer de mettre un autre chapitre bientot.

Pis Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année en avence (pour le bonne année, parce que Noël sais samedi)à tout le monde.

* * *

Chapitre -II-

La rage des sorcier

Harry se réveilla en sursaute. Il mit ses lunettes et regarda son cadrent, 00:03, 3 minute qu'il avait 16 ans. Quel rêve étrange. Il se rendormi. Il dormi jusqu'a se que se tente l'appelle.

-DESENT TOUTE SUITE!!! Cria sa tente.

-Et voilà sa recommence. Se dit' il.

Il s'habilla et descendit rendu dans la cuisine, il vit son oncle qui lisais son journal, sa tente qui préparait le déjeuner et son cousin qui comme toujours regardait le télévision.

-Toc Toc Toc

-Va réponde gamin. Dit son oncle d'un voix dure.

-Oui oncle Vernon

Il alla ouvrire la porte et vit…

Professeur Dumbledore??!!

Bonjour Harry comment va tu ??

Bien professeur. Dit' il encore sous le choque de voir le professeur Dumbledore, Tonk et le professeur Lupin.

Ton oncle et ta tente son t'il la Harry?? Demanda Lupin.

Oui il son dans la cuisine. Répondit Harry.

Hey, qui est a la porte???Demanda Vernon en passant le tête dans le cadre de porte de la cuisine.

Lorsqu' il vit les sorcier, il divin blanc comme un fantôme.

-Pétunia, les monstre son notre porte.

-Quoi??!!Comment ça? Elle regarda et elle devin aussi blanc que son mari.

Harry regarda Remus et vit que Tonk le retenais par le bras. Les festivité se continuer comme ça Remus que l'on devait retenir, Tonk qui pouvait saute sur un des Dursley et leurs arracher les yeux, mais Dumbledore était toujours calme mais dans sais yeux brillai une lueur de colère. Il eu une violente discutions ou quelque bibelot vol aire en éclat.

-Harry, prend tais affaire on sen va. Dit Remus.

-Je revient. Répondit Harry trop heureux de quitter les Dursley.

Harry monta les marche 4 à 4 pour aller chercher sais affaire. Arriver à sa chambre, il se dépêcha de ramasser tout ses chose de sorcier et de les mettre dans sa malle. Lorsque se fus fini il descendit sa malle. Arriver en bas de l'escalier, Remus pris la malle et sorti suivi de Harry, Tonk et pour finir Dumbledore, qui pour s'amuser un peu lanca le sort de Furunculus sur les Dusley.


	3. Chapitre 3

Fic corrigée et enrichie par **DooMbY**, correctrice officielle. (au fait, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous en retard!)

**RaR**

Angel Blue : (doom : t'inquiète, les chapitres à venir seront de plus en plus longs :P)

* * *

**Chapitre -III-**

**La légende de l'épée maître**

Dans le magicobus qui devait les transporter au 12, Grimmault Place, Harry, Remus et Tonks parlaient de tout et de rien, sans trop se soucier des images floues que laissaient entrevoir les fenêtres claires de l'autobus. Dumbledore, de son côté, était plongé dans des pensées trop compliquées pour être relatées ici. Les paysages s'entrevoyaient rapidement, sans doute à trop grande vitesse car les pupilles des gens n'étaient pas capable d'avoir une vision exacte de ce qui défilait derrière les vitres du bus magique. Déviant de la conversation initiale, Tonks commença à parler d'une vielle légende qu'elle tenait vraiment à raconter.

-Allons, Tonk! Tu crois encore à cette légende vielle comme la Terre? s'exclama Remus à la fin de l'histoire.

-Oui, Remus j'y crois encore. Qui sait? Peut-être est-elle vraie, après tout! Tu devrais penser à ça, dit alors l'animorphe(1) d'un ton convaincu. Après tout, dans le monde des sorciers, tout est possible…

Remus recommença à rire aux éclats, affirmant de bout en blanc que cette légende ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha de la petite troupe et prit part à la conversation. Mi-sérieux, mi-amusé, il dit quelque chose qui surprit grandement l'ex professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, au grand amusement de Harry.

-Ah! Mon cher Remus, cette légende est aussi vraie que je m'appelle Albus Dumbledore.

Le loup-garou afficha un air contrit, ébahi d'entendre dire que ce qu'il niait un instant plus tôt était vrai.

-Mais Albus, comment une telle légende peut-elle être vrai? Surtout s'il n'y a rien pour le prouver? observa Remus après avoir retrouvé son sérieux.

-Remus, soupira le directeur, il y a toujours une raison cachée autour de nous, attestant de la vérité. Toutes les légendes sont basées sur des faits réels, ajouta-t-il alors, ne l'oublie jamais, mon ami.

Le lycanthrope secoua la tête, montrant clairement qu'il n'en était pas encore sûr.

-Nommez-moi cinq bonnes raisons et je vais peut être vous croire, défia-t-il alors.

Dumbledore rit. Décidément, la nature du loup-garou ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Qu'il pouvait être têtu quand il s'y mettait!

-As-tu déjà vu le vieux hibou qui habite l'une des tours de Poudlard?

Remus haussa un sourcil, surprit.

-Bien sûr que j'ai déjà vu ce hibou, Albus! Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas facile à manquer, ajouta le lycanthrope, ironique. Mais son nom m'échappe, ajouta-t-il, se grattant la tête en cherchant le nom du vieux volatile.

-Son nom est Kaepora Gaedora, un hibou très sage, éclaira Dumbledore, solennel. Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a raconté l'histoire de l'Épée Maître, Tonks?

Un sourire charmeur éclaira le visage de Tonks. Plus intéressé que jamais, Harry leva l'oreille, feintant de regarder un petit oiseau de débattre dans la cage d'un autre voyageur.

-Oui, affirma Tonks d'une voix enjouée. Oui, Albus, c'est lui!

-Je ne voir pas le rapport de Kaepora dans toute cette histoire, coupa farouchement Remus en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-Mais Remus, expliqua Albus, Kaepora a vu de ses yeux l'épée et le héros du temps. Voilà qui te donne, mon ami, ta première raison de croire à cette histoire.

Remus avais les yeux gros comme des billes. En effet, si cela était vrai, il avait là sa première raison d'y croire. Il ne portait pas foi en ce vieux hiboux, mais le vieux Dumbledore n'oserait pas lui mentir.

-Toi qui as si souvent été dans la foret interdit, ajouta Tonks, tu as sûrement vu le vieil arbre mort qui, parfois, semble être vivant, je me trompe?

Remus rougi sur ce fait. Seul dans une clairière au centre de la forêt, le vieil arbre mort était maître de la magie Forestière de Poudlard.

- Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai vu cet arbre, dit-il d'une petite voix, gêné à l'idée de parler de sa lycanthropie aussi ouvertement.

- Eh bien, cet arbre est en fait l'ancien Arbre Deku, gardien de la foret, lui expliqua Dumbledore.

-Mais cette arbre est mort il y a pourtant longtemps! répondit Remus, pas encore remis de sa stupéfaction.

-Certes, il est mort, mais puisque la gardienne du temple de la forêt, Saria, est réveillée, il peut revenir à la vie.

Remus soupira. Il avait là sa deuxième raison.

-Tu as déjà trois raisons, le contredit sans le savoir le Survivant. Saria la gardienne, l'arbre et le vieux hiboux.

Le loup-garou grogna.

Harry, lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela ressemblait étrangement à son rêve. C'en était presque effrayant…

-As-tu déjà vu cet homme, continua inlassablement Dumbledore, habillé en bleu et qui a toujours sur son dos un gros sac avec plusieurs masques?

Remus fronça les sourcils, se forçant à rester calme.

-Oui, répondit-il avec hésitation. J'ai en effet déjà vu cette étrange personne.

-Bien. Cette personne na pas de nom précis, éclaira Tonks. On l'appelle le vendeur de masque heureux.

Tout le monde rit a l'entente de ce nom vraiment stupide. Quand tout le monde reprit son sérieux, Dumbledore continua :

- Cet homme n'est plus en vie depuis bien longtemps.

Tous regardèrent Dumbledore les yeux ronds. Comment pouvait-il être mort alors qu'on pouvait le voir?

- Il n'est plus vivant, car il a vécu quand le héros du temps, lui-même, vivait. Voilà ta quatrième raison d'y croire, mon cher Remus.

- Oui quatre, mais il me faut cinq raisons, s'obstina stupidement le loup-garou.

- Tu te souviens de la pierre située dans le jardin le plus élever de château? Celle qui a huit masques accrochés dessus?

- Oui, pourquoi?

- Eh bien! Quatre de ces masques son des masques de transformation. Les quatre autre, eux, son des masque maléfiques. Tout cela était présent au temps de l'Épée Maître… Voilà finalement tes cinq raisons, mon ami! finit Dumbledore en riant.

-Là, ajouta Tonks, tu n'as plus aucune raison de ne pas y croire, Remus!

-Mon rêve serait donc le dernier combat que le héros du temps a mené... murmura Harry, assez fort cependant pour que les autres l'entendent.

-Harry, commença Tonks, de quoi tu … mais elle ne pu finir sa phrase, faute du Magicobus qui était enfin arrivé à destination.

Harry, Remus, Tonk et Dumbledore descendirent. Le garçon à la cicatrice, revoyant le Manoir Black, se sentit assailli de souvenirs, certains drôles, d'autres douloureux. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et remarquèrent avec stupeur que le portrait de la mère de Sirius n'était plus la.

-Salut ça va? Demanda, enjoué, quelqu'un qui venait d'apparaître dans le cadre d'une porte.

Les nouveaux arrivants, eux ne dirent rien, trop étonnés de voir quelqu'un dans la demeure des Black. Beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans leur tête, mais finalement, tous dirent en cœur :

- Mais qui êtes-vous?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

C'est le bus MaAaAAagique!!! (tit délire québécois de la correctrice…)

Nom à coucher dehors si vous voulez mon avis (avis de la correctrice, donc avis qui ne compte pas ici Oo)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

je sais pas si vous connaissez l'émission de télé qui passait avant… mais un animorphe est quelqu'un qui peu changer de forme (d'après cette émissions là; acceptez mes excuses, mais je n'avais pas mon HP5 avec moi, donc le vrai terme utilisé par Tonks, eh bah, je l'ai oublié…)

oOoOoOoOoOoO

Chibi Esme : MERCI DOOM!!!! Elle est trop cool cette fille.

Fais la folle comme d'habitude

Le prochain chapitre bientôt, y faut juste me laisser le temps de finir de l'écrire avec les précieux conseille de Doom sa va aller beaucoup mieux

regarde ailleurs en sifflent comme si rien étais

Tu sais de quel conseille je parle Doom.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre corriger par Gin'Lup'

Desoler pour le retard, jespere avoir encore des lecteurs.

* * *

**Chapitre -IV-**

**Rencontre…Fracassante**

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs, au visage fin et aux grands yeux bleus, venait d'apparaitre devant eux.

-Aah moi. B' ah c'est simple, mais si Albus ne me reconnait pas il va pas reconnaitre les autres.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Albus qui semblait plongé dans une grande réflexion en regardant la jeune fille.

-Albus…vous la connaissez? Demande Tonk, intriguée.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, Dumbledore parla enfin.

-Oui je la connais. Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Alors qui est-ce? Demanda Tonk.

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répondre un gros bruit se fi entendre.

-BORDEL, ANGELUS, TU POURRAIS FAIRE ATTENTION! Cria une voix venait du salon.

Tout le monde se précipita au salon pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Arrivés là ils virent une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et yeux verts émeraude, monter sur un bureau qui agitait furieusement sa baguette au dessus d'une grosse boule qui ressemblait à la fois à un rocher et à un homme.

Harry, regarda la boule, cela lui semblait familier, il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu quelque chose qui ressemblait à ça.

OoOoOoO Flash Back OoOoOoO

Un chemin semer d'étranges rochers. Un jeune homme blond marchait sur ce chemin et il parlait avec une petite fée qui était posée sur son épaule.

-N'ais pas peur Navi, se ne sont que des Gorons, ils ne nous ferons pas de mal. Dit-il d'une voix rassurante.

-Tu est sûr? Moi ils ne m'inspirent pas confiance, ces Goron, habituellement ils ne sortent pas de leur montagne ou de leur vallée, mais là, à les voir dans une foret c'est étrange. Répondit la petite fée d'une petite voix.

-Je doit l'avouer c'est étrange, mais ils ne nous ferons pas de mal, tu n'as rien à craindre.

-Si tu le dis. Répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

OoOoOoO Fin du Flash Back OoOoOoO

-Harry...Harry tu es toujours avec nous? Appela Remus d'un ton inquièt.

Harry revint à lui.

-Oui oui.

L'attention se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles et l'étrange rocher. Celle qui était venu les accueillir était en train d'essayer de calmer l'autre.

-Non mais, c'étais quoi son idée aussi de faire ca. Râla l'autre.

-Je sais il a pas été très brillent de faire ça…

Un grognement, qui fit vibrer toute la maison, se fit entendre.

-Ou la! Angélus tu n'as pas à grogner c'est vrai que tu n'a pas été brillant, tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit de te transformer quand tu sais qu'il doit venir. Répondit la jeune fille au yeux bleus.

Albus rit doucement et les trois autres la regardaient comme si elle venait d'une autre planète, car elle venait de parler à l'étrange rocher. Soudain le rocher commença à rouler et alla au milieu du salon. Le rocher se défit pour devenir un grand homme large d'épaule, peau bronze, yeux or et cheveux blanc et cuivre.

-Angélus tu vas me le payer. Dit rageusement la fille au yeux vert.

-Tu ne changeras jamais à ce que je vois. Dit soudainement Albus.

Harry, Tonk et Remus sursautèrent au son de la voix d'Albus. La jeune fille en question se retourna vers lui.

-Et non Albus je ne change pas. Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mais qui sont-il? S'écria Tonks, à bout de patience et remis du choc.

-Je vous présente Shinia, Esméralda et Angélus. Dit Albus en les pointant.

Albus expliqua qu'il avait reçu des nouvelles de ces trois là, il y a un mois qui disais qu'ils revenaient an Angleterre à cause d'un léger problème et qu'ils viendraient les voir au QG de l'ordre, mais qu'ils étaient arrivés plus tôt que prévu et étaient rester au Manoir jusqu'à leurs arrivée.

-Dites moi…Commença Dumbledore. Quel était ce problème qui vous a rapatrier ici?

Shinia donna un coup a Esméralda pour qu'elle le dise, mais Esméralda donna un coup de coude a Angélus pour que lui le dise. Il ne parla pas et Shinia et Esméralda donnèrent toutes les deux un coup dans les côtes d'Angélus.

-Aoutch… Pourquoi sa serais à moi de le dire? Râla t-il en se massant les côtes.

-Parce que tu es l'ainé. Dirent Esméralda et Shinia d'une même voix.

-Aaah les jeunes. Dit-il exaspèré.

-Et alors quel est ce problème? Redemanda Dumbledore.a

-C'est simple… Nous avons eu un message de Rauru, nous disant que le Ganondorf a réussi a sortir de la prison du temps et qu'il cherche à retrouver ses pourvoir d'antan. Dit' il calmement.

-Ganondorf! S'écria a Harry s'en le vouloir et rapidement il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

-Harry? Demanda Dumbledore. Qu'il y a-t-il?

-J'ai déjà entendu ce nom et je…je l'ais vu en rêve. Répondit' il.

-Tu à rêver de Ganondorf! Qu'a tu vu petit? Demanda précipitamment Angélus.

-Je l'ais vu…quand il s'était battu contre le Héro du temps je crois. Répondit Harry essayant de se souvenir de son rêve.

-Le dernier combat de Link, tu as vu le dernier combat de Link, mais comment? Rauru m'a dit qu'il avait envoyer ce rêve au dernier descendent de…A moins que…Marmonna Angélus.

Harry lui n'y comprenait rien, de quoi parlait-il? Qui étais ce Rauru? A cause de toutes ses questions il commença à avoir mal à la tête. Vivement que Ron et Hermione arrivent, au moins il pourrait en parler avec eux et essayer de comprendre. Mais là, il préférait aller se coucher que rester ici à les écouter. Il se cala un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour essayer de chasser son mal de tête, mais il fini juste par s'endormir. Remus le remarqua, le pris dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il le coucha, il le borda et avant de partir il dit :

-Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe les évènements qui vont arrivés, je resterais avec toi poursuivre ce que j'ai promis à tes parents Harry. Murmura t-il et parti rejoindre les autres dans le salon où ils parlaient du message de Rauru et du rêve de Harry.

* * *

Laisser moi vous commentair 


	5. Chapter 5

Voici le chapitre cinq, désoler de ne pas l'avoir poster avant.

Je tien a m'excuser des fautes qui risque d'avoir dans une partie de la fin, ma correctrice n'était pas là et elle n'a pas peux le corriger et comme je voulais le poster aujourd'hui.

Alors s'il vous plais sois ne portez pas attention au faute ou dite moi les en m'envoyant un message pour que je lais corrige (car je sais que ses pas tout le monde que aime ça corriger des textes, moi la première)

* * *

Chapitre -V-  
Navi!

Le lendemain quand Harry descendit prendre son déjeuner, il entendit les trois nouveaux en grande conversation.

- Angel, on doit le dire a Rauru pour qu'il réveille les autres sages! Dit la voix d'Esméralda avec frustration.

- Qui te dit que c'est lui son descendent tu te souviens la dernière fois comment ça c'est terminé.

- Angel, Elfie est mort en voulant nous aider, il a réussit a trouver sa trace. Dit la voix de Shinia avec tristesse.

- Et c'est à sa mort qu'il nous a dit qu'il n'était pas son descendent…attends, tu dit qu'il a trouvé la trace du héros! Dit Angélus d'un ton très surprit.

- Oui, il me l'a dit quand il était à la maison de Nani Milinda et … Shinia fut coupée par Esméralda.

Harry, qui était derrière la porte, écoutait la conversation. Il fut surprit quand la jeune fille aux yeux bleus avait remarqué que quelqu' un les écoutaient. Rapidement, il commença à marcher vers la cuisine quand...

- Mais où je suis moi? Dit une petite voix.

Harry sentit un courent d'air passer à coté de lui et fit les trois compères sortir de la pièce en trombe.

- Je suis sûr d'avoir entendu une voix. Dit Angélus.

Ils se tournèrent vers Harry et le questionnèrent du regard. Il ne fit qu'hausser les épaules pour dire qu'il ne savait rien. Alors tout les quatre descendirent à la cuisine où les attendaient les autres membres de l'ordre et les Weasley. Touts les Weasley arrêtèrent de parler quand ils entrèrent dans la cuisine.

- Bon matin. Dit jovialement Esméralda et Shinia

- Bonjour…Fut la seule réponse qui fut donnée de la part des enfants Weasley, qui étaient sans souffle devant les deux adolescentes.

- Bonjour Harry. Dit madame Weasley avant de se tourner vers les trois autres. Bonjour à vous, Albus m'a dit qu'il avait trois arrivants.

- Merci à vous madames, je suis Esméralda, Esméralda Gryffondor. Dit Esméralda avec un grand sourire. Voici Shinia Maxwell. Dit-elle en montrant l'autre jeune fille. Et lui c'est Angélus Gomarius. Fini t-elle en montrant l'homme.

- Gryffondor? Comme Godric Gryffondor? Demanda Hermione, surprise.

- Oui comme Godric Gryffondor, pourquoi ça semble te surprendre.

- Bien oui ça me surprends car dans L'Histoire de Hogwarts ils disent que Gryffondor n'a jamais eu d'enfants.

Eseméralda la regarda avec un petit sourire.

- Hey hey si tu sortais ton nez des livres et que tu irais dans la salle aux souvenirs de Hogwarts tu pourrais y voir des chose qu'ils ne disent pas ou la vérité de ce qui est écrit dans ce livre. Dit-elle avec tout son calme.

- Il n'y a pas de salle aux souvenirs a Hogwarts ! Lui répondit Hermione avec rage.

- Pas de salle aux souvenirs, bien oui tu m'en diras tant, c'est comme si tu venais de me dire qu' Albus n'est pas le directeur. Dit Esmé en riant tout en prennant place à la table.

Hermione, fulminante de rage, se leva et partie d'un pas frustré.

- Esmé combien de fois je t'ai dit d'être gentille avec ce genre de personnes. Dit Angel d'un ton reprocheur.

- Angel tu sais que j'ai du mal a les supporter eux et leurs airs de Miss Je-sais-tout.

- C'étais pas un raison pour lui parler comme ça. Dit soudainement Ron.

La jeune Gryffondor le regarda avec le même sourire.

- Et c'est toi qui va me faire la morale ? Lui demanda-t-elle

- Pourquoi pas…au moins tu seras plus polie avec elle.

- Tien ça ne serait pas de l'amour pour elle que j'entends dans ta voix ? Dit' elle.

- Quoi ! Ne…Ne…Ne changes pas de sujet. Dit Ron un peu troublé.

- Je ne changes pas de sujet.

- ESM… ! S'écria Angel. Je ne le répéterais pas une autre fois.

- D'accord, d'accord j'arrête,

Ron, sortit voir Hermione, alors que les autre regardaient Esmé d'un œil à la fois rieur et plein de reproches.

- Je crois que tu viens de te faire deux ennemis potentiels. Dit Shinia en rient.

- Je croix aussi, mais j'ai sentie quelque chose de mal saint en eu je croix qu'on devrais les garder a l'œil.

Le repas de passa dans le rire sans qu'on revois Hermione ou Ron. Quand le repas commença à tirer sur la fin une chose inattendu se passa.

- Vous qui vous dite membre de la Confrérie, mais vous penser même pas à moi! Cria une petite voix.

Toutes les personnes présente dans la pièce sursauta en cherchent d'où venait la petite voix. Alors Shinia se leva et pris la parole.

- Vous qui vous dit importent la Confrérie, dévoiler vous que l'on vois à qui nous avons a faire ! Dit-elle d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

- Toi, tu a une langue enfin de compte, toute les fois où je tais vu tu ne parlais pas. Dit, frustrer, une petite fée qui venait d'apparaît devant eux.

Tout le monde resta bouche bée devant cette petite fée aux ailes blanche.

- Mes yeux serait-il sous l'effet de quelques une de vous sorcellerie ou est-ce vous…Navi, la fée du Héros du temps.

La petite fée les regarda un après l'autre avent de réponde.

- Que sa sois moi ou que sa sois Taya c'est la même chose, non ?

Les trois arrivent se regardaient en sourirent et une lueur étrange brillait dans leurs yeux.

- Angel si tu me dit que ça se n'ais pas un signe, je vais t'envoyer faire une balade du coter des gardiens. Dit Esmé en rient.

* * *

Elfie: Personnage crée par ma correctrice.¸ 

Désoler pour ceux qui aime Hermione et Ron.


	6. Note d'auteur

Boujour/Bonsoir tout le monde qui aimerait une suite a mon histoire

Desoler, vraiment desoler de pas pouvoir poster un nouveau chapitre pour le moment

j'ai quelque probleme avec mes ordinateurs ses dernier temps.

Mes deux ordinateur s de maison (chez mon pere et chez ma mere) mon lacher et la je vien d'avoir un

portable

Donc aussi tot que je termine un nouveau chapitre je le poste....

Encore desoler pour la longue attente.

Miss Vivi

P.S.: oui, je sais, j'ai changer de nom....encore....


	7. Veriter sur Esme

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Desoler pour le retard mais voila un nouveau chapitre.

Desoler pour les fautes qui reste.... Dure de les faire disparaitre.

Merci a tout s'eux qui on lu mon histoire

Merci a tout s'eux qui mon laisser un review

* * *

Chapitre – VI - 

Veriter sur Esme 

–Bon, bon d'accord ses un signe. Dis Angel un peu agacé.

Esme, tout heureuse d'avoir eu raison sautillais sur sa chaise. Les membres de l'ordre, complètement perdu dans leurs conversations. Shinia le remarqua et de tourna vers eux avec un petit sourire.

–Navi et Taya sont des fées, deux fées qui on aide le héros du temps dur quelqu'une de ses quêtes. Presisa t'elle.

À ce moment, la petite fee tournailla autour de toutes les personnes assises autour de chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Elle virevolta doucement entre chacun avant de stopper sont envole devant Harry. Elle flotta plus doucement autour de lui et l'examina sous toutes ses coutures avant de se planter devant lui.

–Il a un air de famille avec Link, plus que l'autre. S'exclama'-elle de sa petite voix aiguë. Mais il est beaucoup plus mignon que lui. Continua la petite fee avec un gloussement.

–Eeeh..... Merci... Fut la seule chose de Harry trouva a réponde.

La fee gloussa de joie avant de se poser sur la table. Une fois arrêter la boule de lumière qui l'entourait s'estompa et son minuscule corps apparut a leurs yeux, mince et entièrement nu, mais sans le laisser paraitre, sa peau avais une tient bleuter. Ses cheveux cour et en pointe couvrait son petit crâne, dans son dos deux magnifiques ailes battaient avec douceur.

–Vous avez vu Max??! S'ecria Shinia.

La petite fee sursauta et se tourna vers elle.

–Oh... Oui, lui. Oui je l'ais vu et j'ai aussi vu comment tu t'accrochais a son cou aussitôt que tout le monde avait le dos tourné. Dis elle avec un petit sourire sarcastique.

Shinia serra les poids de rage avant de partir. Esme et Angel la regardèrent partir avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux. Mais il prit compte de ne pas aller la voir. Elle et Max avais été très proches de son vivant, mais pas malheurs cet amour avais conduit Max directement vers la mort.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce restèrent silencieuses jusqu'au moment ou Ron et Hermione entrèrent dans la pièce. Il lança un regard haineux envers Esme avant de se figer en voyant la petite fee sur la table.

–Qu.....??? Commença-t-il d'une même voix.

–Ah! Tien, Miss je-sais-tout et son petit copain... Commença Esme en tourna son regard bleu vers eux, mais avant qu'elle n'ajoute un mot, Angel la fit taire en posant son imposante main sur la bouche, qui recouvrir plus que la moitié de son visage.

Angélus fit le résumer avant de lacher Esme qui se debatair avec la grosse main d'Angel. Durent le monologue du géant les deux compères prier place au citer d'Harry, qui par on ne sait quelle raison, avais commencé a joué avec la petite fee.

Une fois que Angelus eu fini de tout résumer a Hermione et Ron il attrapa un croissant qui se trouvais dans un petit panier sur la table et le goba en une boucher. Après quelque temps, les membres de l'ordre commencèrent a se disperser dans toute la maison seulement Harry, Tonk, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George et Esme restait dans la petite cuisine du Square.

Les jumeaux tournés autour d'Angel avec curiosité, ce qui agaça un peu le grand homme. Esme discuta avec Navi et Harry. Le duo restait dans leurs coins et discutait à voix basse.

Les jumeaux avaient une question sur le bout des lèvres, mais ne semblaient pas trouver le bon moment pour la poser. Mais comme par un heureux hasard Navi semblait l'avoir compris et leur répondit doucement.

–Angélus n'ais pas un géant, il est plus tôt de que l'on appelle un Goron, une créature des montagnes.

–Goron?? Dirent en coeur le trio et les jumeaux.

–Oui un Goron, le peuple de la montagne, du volcan, gardien du feu, capable de survivre a la chaleur d'un volcan et.... se nourrisse de pierre. Termina Navi avec un petit sourire.

Une légère rougeur monta aux joues fonce du Goron.

–Mais avec le temps et les peuples humains se rependent de plus en plus sur leurs territoires, ils on commencer a changer d'apparence. Continua Esme. Ils se sont fait plus accepter par les humains.

–Nous avons bien sûr continué à miner les mines de la montagne comme nos ancêtres l'ont toujours faite. Raconta Angel. Nous avons approfondi notre savoir en explosif.

Ils l'écoutèrent avec attention son explication. Une fois finis, les jumeaux posaire une nouvelle question.

–Est-ce qu'il a d'autres races comme vous? Demanda-t-il.

Angélus ri et prit la parole.

–Il en deux autres, autres que les humains et les Goron. Commença-t-il

–Il a les Zora et les Kokiri. Dit Esme. Sans détourner les yeux d'un point invisible sur la table

–Les Zora sont le peuple de l'eau, des créatures qui ressemblent à des sirènes sauf qu'ils sont humanoïdes. Continua Navi, qui venait de se poser avec délicatesse sur un chandelier avec des chandelles trop usées pour être allumées.

–Les Zora sont plus connues pour avoir une voix magnifique, être de bon guerrier et être des têtes de mule. Dit Angel.

Ils écoutèrent leurs explications avec beaucoup d'attention et Hermione posa LA grande question.

–Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous est un Zora?

Le silence se fit, un silence lourd comme si la question les rendait mal a l'aise.

–Oui, Esme est une Zora. Dis une voix venant de la porte.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la porte et vis Shinia sur son seuil. Elle était adossée au cadre. Elle avait les yeux rougis comme si elle avait trop pleuré.

–T'aurais pas pu te taire Shi? Dit Esme avec les dents serrées.

–Ils auraient fini pas l'apprend Esme. Lui répondit-elle.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Esme intrigué. Elle les regarda un apres l'autre et soupira.

–Je suis pour vrai dire, demi-Zora, ma mère étais une Zora et mon père un humain. Expliqua-t-elle.

–Qui sont tes parents? Tenta Ron.

Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux ce qui le fit détourner le regard.

–Je ne vous est pas dit la vérité sur tout, je suis demi-Zora, ma mère est décédée quand j'étais très jeune et mon père est un grand sorcier, qui occuper un rang tresse importent au sein de cette société. Commença Esme en fixe un point imaginaire.

Ils se mirent à penser à plein de personnes, bien que certains pourraient être plutôt étrangers. Elle les regardait comme si elle lisait leurs pensées et commença à rire.

–Peu importe à qui vous pensez, vous n'allez pas trouver.... Et pas sa demande, je ne peux pas vous dire qui il est..... Continua-t-elle. Désolé.

Ils restèrent silencieux quelque instant. Finalement, Esme brisa le silence en s'adressent directement a Hermione.

–Je... Je voulais que tu saches... Que je nais rien contre toi et que pour tout à l'heure... Je voulais m'excuser. Dit-elle.

Hermione la fixait étrangement en ouvrent et ferment la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

–Elle passe de Miss Je-Sais-Tout à Poisson rouge.... Commença Esme.

–Esme!! Dis sèchement Angel.

–Désolé... Eeeeh.....Hermione..... arrête de me fixer comme ça... ses déjà assez dures de m'excuser alors.... Fini t-elle. Et ne te surprends pas si je suis crue avec toi.

Finalement, Hermione redevient elle-même, mais ne répondit rien. Finalement, Esme se leva et alla voir Shinia.

–Tu as révélé mon secret alors je révèle le tien d'accord ma petite Kokiri.

Shinia eut un sourire et se tourna vers les autres et expliqua sa race avec minutie. Et avec le sourire aux lèvres et la joie au coeur, il discutait de tout et de rien durant tout l'après-midi.

* * *

Voila voici la fin du chapitre. Je vais tenter de poster le prochain bientot.

petite note: Le changement d'Esme en vers Hermione et Ron a changer un peu mais elle ne change pas d'avis sur eux. VOus verez plus tard.

Dite moi se que vous en pensez.


End file.
